


you're a hell of a person

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: When you die, you either go to a good place, or a bad place, and Ginny and Mike have wound up in the good place, together, and unsure if either of them should be there in the first place, or what to do with this new section of life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **subtitle:** but I guess you're mine
> 
> (this will probably have more parts, but this first part is for oddlyfamiliar; Happy Valentine's Day!)

**i. fortunate mistakes**

Ginny only got the stupid poster of Mike Lawson because it was on sale at the mall that day. And she’d regretted it instantly because of how much it freaked out everyone in her house. Like, her mom thought the poster meant she was going to be a normal girl with crushes and boy talk. Her dad totally thought the same thing, but he hated it, so he just brought her outside even more. And Will just gave her this look, all dancing eyebrows and cheeky grins, every time they watched a Padres game. Buying it felt like a self-inflicted version of her own little personal hell, so — of course — the poster carried over into her new home in the Good Place.

A home that was supposedly meant to be her absolute perfect house meant to suit her needs and keep her happy for all of eternity. Honestly, the house looks like the one she grew up in, just smaller. Her throat gets tight sometimes when she’s in it, like she’s suffocating, but it’s probably just a reaction to the truth of the situation. As much as it might seem like it, this isn’t home, and she can’t _live_ in it forever because she’s dead now.

Well, forever*

Whatever, the whole point being that now she’s in the good place and she’s got this stupid poster of Mike Lawson, and the actual Mike Lawson keeps sitting under it whenever he comes over.

“It’s nice,” he says, “that you liked me so much you put me in here.”

She scoffs. “I didn’t design the house. I just —“ not live “— exist in it.”

“Still. It’s nice. Makes it seem like I really did something before I ended up here.” He rolls his shoulders back and rests his head against the wall. “You said you didn’t think you should be here, but I did all kinds of stuff down there, Baker, worse than anything you did.”

She doesn’t doubt it. She was just a robot back on Earth. Baseball over everything. Never went to a dance, didn’t drink because she didn’t want to waste the calories, didn’t anything.

But Mike — he got married. He got to play in front of stadiums on national TV. He lived.

She goes for something light. “You kill somebody?” It's a joke.

He shakes his head. “Nope, but I did con them out of a _lot_ of money when I was a kid. My mom….” He grew up with a single mom, that much everyone knew, but conning hadn’t been in the wiki bios and fan pages. It didn’t fit the narrative. He grunts. “Anyway, I’m just saying, you’re not the only one who doesn’t belong here.”

Maybe that's why they work. Because they're both just fortunate mistakes.

She settles back into the arm rest of the couch she’s on and fakes tossing the ball before she actually does so he's ready to catch it. It spins a bit from her hand, but he scoops it from the air like it's nothing. He really is good at that. But that doesn't matter anymore, does it?

She blinks herself back to the moment and tries to smile. Her lips don't quite lift that high, and it kind of looks like a grimace, but he grins back anyway.

“We’ll figure it out,” she says. This whole _in the wrong place for eternity_ thing. “That’s what soulmates are for, right?”

He nods, tosses the ball up in the air. ”That's what they tell me. But, Baker, you gotta admit, you like the poster.”

She rolls her eyes. “I’ll admit it once you tell me why you’re avoiding your place.”

That shuts him up. He turns the ball in his hands a few times. “There’s kid stuff in my backyard. Little Tikes baseball bat and a play set.” His jaw circles. “Don’t see the point in just staring at them all day.”

Her voice croaks a bit. “So you stare at me instead?”

He shrugs. “It’s a better view.”

Her cheeks heat up, and she rolls her eyes to cover it. “Whatever. You’re just a perv.”

“Says the girl who slept with me above her bed for _years_. You still do!” He laughs. “Why else have me there if you weren’t interested in the full Mike Lawson experience?”

“Because you were great.” She rolls her eyes again. “And not Hall of Fame great, just… you loved the game, and when you got out there, I thought maybe I could be out there too. Maybe one day, we could play together.” But then they died, so those dreams aren’t really worth holding onto.

He clicks his tongue. “Maybe we still can.” Then he twists the ball again. “You know what, we definitely can. Janet!”

The eternal helper of the Good Place pops into the room. “Yes?”

“Can you get a team together? We’re having the first Good Place baseball game. With two official MLB players.”

Ginny shrinks into her shoulders even as her chest swells. “I was never official.”

He shrugs. “You would’ve been. I know that.” He gets off the ground, starts heading for the door.

So Ginny calls after him. “Hey Lawson!” And he stops, and she admits it, “I love the poster.” And he smiles instead of mocking her, so maybe he’s a good person after all. Maybe they both are. Maybe they’re more just a couple of fortunate mistakes.

 

/


End file.
